Don't afraid
by Sup3rtonix
Summary: Blaine Anderson es un chico con 17 años que casi nunca sale de su reformatorio. Un día en Internet su vida cambia por completo. Ahora el es un dominante. (Más adelante Smut) Si no te gusta sub!kurt retírate.


**Hola soy nueva en esto así que denmen una oportunidad jaja espero que les guste!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Sumiso!Kurt, Smut, Relación homosexual, menores de edad, inocencia, mención a la marihuana.**

* * *

Blaine estaba cansado. Cansado de que hace 5 años no sale de su reformatorio. 5 años de quedarse esperando a que su hermano, sus padres o alguien venga a visitarlo o sacarlo de ahí. Por fin un mensaje de sus padres diciendo que podía quedarse en su casa por 3 semanas ya que el reformatorio estaba de desinfección como cada mes y ellos todavía seguían de viaje.

Que irónico, le tiene que pedir permiso para hospedarse en su propia casa por que su padre no lo aceptaba.

Blaine era el líder de los Warblers, es un club de canto que cada año van a competir con otras escuelas. Apenas había ingresado a esa escuela que ya tenia amigos. Nick era la persona más agradable del mundo entero, igual que Wes aunque el aveces es un poco serio y terco, y con su obsesión al martillo de caoba le hacia parecer raro.

Nick lo había invitado a su casa a pasar 3 semanas con su familia y el. La familia de Nick era completamente rara y se había prometido nunca más volver allí.

_FLASHBACK_

**_Sentados en el pasto de su jardín trasero estaban comiendo, con un semblante relajados los padres de Nick comenzaron a servir la comida. Los fideos con salsa para todos y las albóndigas en otro plato para el que quiera agarrar._**

**_—¿Blaine? ¿Quieres más?— Pregunto Juliet, la madre de nick, con una gran sonrisa. Le tendió un plato con albóndigas. Estaban comiendo una pasta muy exquisita._**

**_—¿Fideos? No gracias.— Blaine dijo tomando un poco de agua._**

**_—¿Quieres cerveza? —Le pregunto el padre de Nick con la misma sonrisa que Juliet._**

**_—Uh, no puedo. Soy menor de edad. — Blaine menciono, los padres de Nick rieron._**

**_—¿Y? ¡Vamos! ¡En mi casa no aplican esas reglas! —Alentó Juliet. Blaine agarro la botella con una sonrisa y tomo un trago._**

**_—Gracias—, Dijo riendo. Juliet y Carl asintieron y comenzaron a comer las albóndigas con mucha hambre._**

**_—¿Quieres una? —Juliet agarro el plato de las albóndigas y Blaine asintió y pincho con su tenedor una._**

**_Se lo llevo a la boca y lo saco de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que esa bola de carne tenia trozos de marihuana._**

**_—Uhm, sí, Muy rica eh. — Murmuro Blaine con un deje extraño poniendo la carne de nuevo en su plato._**

**_—¿Quieres postre?—Dijo Carl tendiéndole un Narguilé._**

**_—Oh. No gracias pero no..._**

**_Juliet se encogió de hombros y empezó a fumar. Desde ese día, dijo que no volvería a salir de Dalton._**

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Ahora que había llegado a su casa fue a su habitación y navegando por Internet, un anuncio le apareció...

**_¡Sumisos!_**

**_¡Todos los sumisos para ti! Sí quieres hombre o mujer te lo entregaremos ¡ya! ¡Click aquí para más_**** información!**

Blaine apretó en el botón de ahí y una pagina se abrió.

**_Vendrán enseñados y con modales para respetar a su amo. Irán a tu localidad, atados, desnudos y con los ojos vendados. Tú podrás hacer con ellos lo que quieras. Tenemos gays, lesbianas, transexuales y hermafroditas. Ellos no podrán escaparse, ni hacer alguna demanda contra ti._**

**_Ellos solo son juguetes sexuales para complacer tus más oscuras fantasías. Tenemos juguetes desde 9 a 19 años._**

**_Algunos vienen completamente vírgenes, sin enseñanzas y sin experiencia, ellos cuestan 250 dolares. Los que tienen experiencias en sexo, te saldrán un poco más caros 10.000 dolares._**

**_DINOS COMO LO QUIERES._**

Apareció un test, y Blaine respondió de todas formas.

_**Cabello: **__Castaño._

_**Ojos: **__Azules._

_**Edad: **__14-16_

**_Dirección_**_**: **__W. Lincoln St 429_

_**Efectivo/Tarjeta de crédito: **__Efectivo._

**_Sin/Con Experiencia:_**_ Sin experiencia._

**_M/F:_**_ Masculino._

**_Virgen: _**_Sí._

**_¡Muchas gracias por su compra! ¡En unos minutos estará listo en su casa!_**

Blaine se rió y cerro las paginas. —Que estupidez...

5 minutos aproximadamente, el timbre sonó... Blaine se estremeció y trago con nerviosismo. Blaine bajaba las escaleras sigilosamente.

Agarro el dinero y abrió lentamente la puerta.

—¿Hola?— Una camioneta posaba en el frente de su casa. Dos hombres vestidos de negro con unos anteojos y un muchacho con la piel blanca, los ojos tapados, las manos detrás de su espalda, de rodillas frente la puerta de su casa, la cabeza hacia abajo, sus labios rosas entre-abiertos y sus cabellos sobre su frente desordenados...

—Hola. Acá traemos su juguete. Denos el dinero. Queremos hacer esto breve, por favor. —Dijo uno de los muchachos rápidamente tendiendo su mano para que coloque el dinero sobre el. Blaine asintió y con su mano temblando poso el dinero sobre la mano del otro. Este lo contó y asintió. —Buenas tardes. — Y en segundos se retiraron dejando al chico frente a el temblando...

Le saco las venda de los ojos y vio el color mar más hermoso del mundo.


End file.
